


Billy calls Batman “Dad”

by BatBoyBlog



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Shazam! (Comics)
Genre: Batdad, Cute, parenting, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatBoyBlog/pseuds/BatBoyBlog
Summary: first off it’s just cute but secondly I don’t get to write Batdad very much and this is the Batdad i think I’m most proud of





	Billy calls Batman “Dad”

Everyone in the Justice League was more than a little worse for ware. It had been 48 hours since anyone slept but Captain Marvel seemed to be having the worst of it. Batman was chairing the wrap up meeting debriefing the team before they returned home to much missed beds. Marvel was sitting to his left his head resting on his hand, eyelids dropping and he looked like he was half melting into the table. Batman’s gruff monotone was clearly not helping the Captain stay awake.

“Captain.” Batman said in that cold way of his “are you with us?” Captain Marvel lifted his head and blinked a few times at Batman before mumbling. “um yeah sure thing dad” The silence in the room was total. Hal Jordan looked at the Flash who shrugged, Cyborg leaned over to Black Canary “did he just call Batman dad?” 

“yep” She said. “Oh just checking I wanted to make sure the weird stuff wasn’t just happening to me” Cyborg said leaning back into his seat. Hal Jordan half rose and leaned over the table toward Captain Marvel who was back to resting his face against his hand and looked for all the world like he’d fallen asleep. “Hey big guy? you-” before Hal could finish Batman cut him off. “This meeting is over” 

“what?” Barry Allen said looking confused. Most of the other Leaguers looked back and forth at each other in confusion. “I said we’re done here, now go” Batman’s voice was icy. “Hey now is this because the Big Red Cheese called you dad? what’s going on are you two-” Because Hal could finish that thought Batman was looming over him a tower of shadows with burning eyes. Hal Jordan is suppose to be the man without fear but for just a second he is scared. “Out.” Batman doesn’t shout but it has the force of a bullet being fired. In a moment the room is empty.

After the door closes Batman pulls off his mask and turns toward Captain Marvel. He’s face down on the table now a small pool of drool forming. Bruce crosses over to Captain Marvel and leans down level with his face. “Billy” he whispers. “mhm” the Captain’s face wrinkles in a barely aware reaction to his name. “Billy you have to wake up” Bruce says slightly more forcefully. “mmmm noooo” came the half asleep whine. Bruce rolled his eyes, worse than Dick. “Do you want to come over and sleep at my place” he asked gently. Captain Marvel’s head nodded and he said “mhm yeah” 

“alright but I’m going to need you to say the magic word” Bruce coaxed. “Please?” came back the confused sleepy voice. Bruce sighed “No Billy, your magic word I can’t carry you like this” Not totally true but carrying a 13 year old boy was a lot easier. “Oh” a pause then Captain Marvel slurred out “Shazam” 

When Bruce’s eyes cleared from the flash of light Billy Boston was sitting in the chair, his head on his arms sleeping face down on the table. Bruce stepped forward and scooped Billy up. The boy barely reacted leaning into Bruce and rubbing his face sleepily against Bruce’s chest. “Okay kiddo lets get you home” Bruce said softly.

One brief teleported ride later Bruce toed open the door to Damian’s room. The small head of black hair above the covers didn’t move. However Titus lifted his massive head up in his dog bed in the corner of the room and Alfred the cat’s eyes glowed at him out of the darkness somewhere around the head of Damian’s bed. Bruce carefully carried Billy to the bed laying him down next to Damian. He struggled for a few minutes removing one, then the other of Billy’s shoes. He picked Billy up again with one arm and lifted the blankets with his free hand. Damian stirred then, “wha?” he asked. “Billy’s sleeping over, go back to sleep” Bruce said as he slide Billy between the sheets next to Damian. Damian made a grunt but said nothing else.

Bruce walked out of the room, briefly looking back. All of Damian that showed was spiky black hair, but Billy’s pale face nearly glowed in the dark his mouth wide open. Bruce smiled and shook his head while he closed the door “dad, he’s gonna be so embarrassed” he said to himself.


End file.
